MSDN: One-Shots
by Cashagon
Summary: Short stories that take place before, during, and after 'My Baby Boy' and 'Sister and Daughter'. !WARNING!: May contain spoilers in future chapters!
1. Towel Day

{Seeker-Cant}

 _"Cybertronian"_

 **Story: Sister and Daughter**

 **Theme: Towel Day**

 **Title: Hate Isn't Strong Enough**

Seabreeze jumped up and down before running to the foot of her berth. She paused, tilting her head to stare at the seemingly impossible to climb obstacle in front of her. Turning around, she resumed her previous actions of jumping. She used her arm to point up, her wavy hair bouncing in her face.

Thundercracker shook his helm at the little human's antics. He stomped over to the berth, picked her up, and "carefully" dropped her onto the berth.

She didn't seem to notice the harsh treatment, immedietly climbing to her feet and running to sit on the blue mech's thigh plateing when he sat down.

Thundercracker suppressed the urge to growl. It wouldn't be wise to get upset at Lord Megatron's adopted daugher. Even if she was getting her disgusting organic body oils all over his armour.

Instead, he focused on the datapad Skywarp had given him. How that mech talked him into reading the Princess her berthtime stories was beyond him. For the past nine quartexs he'd been reading to her before recharge.

Her current favorite was _Douglas Adams' Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. Thundercracker hated it. They'd read it eight times already.

Barley looking at the pad's screen, he started reading(more like reciting) chapter three for the ninth time. And as had become habit, he read it in Seeker-Cant. It made it just that much more barable to read these stories. Espesially this one.

{On this particular Thursday, something was moving quietly through the ionoshpere many miles...}

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Thundercracker moved through the halls of the _Nemasis_ with purpose. He had to get to his next assignment without anybody seeing him. All he had to do was keep moving.

 _How could I let her talk me into this? It's humiliating! How did she convice me to wear this stupid thing!? She can't even-_

*POP!*

 _"Hey, TC!"_

Thundercracker quickened his pace, hoping his trine mate would get the message.

Unfortunetly, he didn't.

 _"TC!",_ Skywarp cheerfully stood in front of him, blocking his path. Smiling mischiefly.

Thundercracker scowled at the purple fabric draped over the smaller Seeker's shoulders.

 _"I see you have your towel."_

His scowl deepened.

 _"What do you want to do with them first? Wrap it around our helms to ward off noxious fumes? But we don't really breath, so...maybe we could use them to sail a raft down the River Moth? Wonder where that is...You think it's on Santraginus V? By it's marble-sanded beaches..."_

Thundercracker really hated that book. Maybe he could squish the author? His wings perked at the idea. _A quick Google search should tell me..._

 _That he's already dead,_ His wings drooped, _Great._

 _"...And while we're there, we can pick up an Algolian Suntiger tooth for our Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters. Maybe two. Oh! That reminds me!~"_

Thundercracker felt his optic twitch when Skywarp's grin grew wider.

"You sass that hoopy Ford Perfect? There's a frood who really knows where his towel is!"

Hate didn't even begin to cover it. How would Unicron and Primus describe their mutual hatred?

* * *

 **(Note: You all aren't as faithful as I thought. *stink eye that doesn't really mean it*)**

 **Hello faithful readers! My apologies for the delay in updating anything. It's been crazy here at home. I've lost two family members in death and I've had to watch my niece's and nephew, so that my sister could get some sleep after all that's been happening. Then I had to go with my parents and brothers on a little family vacation. My oldest brother wasn't really happy about going on the trip, but everything was already prepaid, so... Yeah, he was fun.**

 **Anyway, I got a Keychain for each state we visited! A pink bear, two spinny turning things, and a nail clipper. Yay!**

 **Sorry for not giving you guys a heads up. But I don't trust any of you with the knowledge of me not being home. Internet rules and paranoia, gotta love 'em!**

 **Now, I bet your wondering what this One-Shot is all about. And what 'MSDN' means. This is the beginning of a new Drabble Fic I'm starting. It'll mostly be updated during any unofficial holidays I feel like observing. Like today for example, is Towel Day. And yes, it's real. Google it. These are little snipetts of moments before, during, and maybe even after 'My Baby Boy' and 'Sister and Daughter'.**

 **As for 'MSDN'? That stands for My Sister D_ N_. And _that_ stands for 'My Baby Boy', 'Sister and Daughter', and two other stories that will be named in the future. If you can figure out what the D and N stand for before my next update on any story, as a prize I'll write a One-Shot of your choosing.(Note: I will be posting on my profile what I am and am not willing to write, so be sure to check that out)**

 **That's it for now folks. As always, Cash is out! Peace!**


	2. Friendship Day

_**WARNING! Major spoilers for anything past S1! Turn back now or forever be spoiled!**_

 **You have been warned.**

 **MSDN**

 **My Baby Boy**

 **Theme: Friendship Day**

 **Title: Friends Are Always There...To Laugh at You**

"Whoo! Go Jack!"

"You can do it!"

 _WHOOSH!_

Miko and Raf ducked down to avoid to falling from the force of the air rushing past.

Raf leanes over to pick up his glasses when Miko decides to grab his shoulders, knocking them off again.

"You can beat him, Jack! Show him who's boss!"

Raf winces, rubbing his ears as he puts his glasses back on, "They're not competeing, Miko. Jack's just learning how to manuaver better."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oo, Shouter is texting... He says to stand by the boulder, Jack's gonna try landing on his feet", she's already climbing the van sized rock before she's even done speaking.

Raf runs over to join her. Just in time, too.

A streak of black/blue metal rushed past where they had just stood.

CRRAAACH!

RUSSHHH!

Creeee-Whack!

"Ow."

Miko and Raf run into the forrest, following the trail of destruction. The noise of startled birds and other animals is soon joined by the steady footfalls of metal feet walking behind them.

It didn't take them long to find Jack.

And what they found left them speechless...

...

For about five seconds.

"Ha! Hahahaa!

"Hehe."

"Bwahaha! Haha!"

"Come on guys...It's not that funny!"

"It kind of is. Haha! Activate your thrusters next time before you hit the dirt. Foliage is soo last season."

"...Bwaha! Hahaha!"

"..."

"Shut up and get me out of here!"

"What are friends for?"

* * *

 **Can anyone guess who's teaching Jack how to fly? And how not to crash into the dirt? $5.00 says 'ya can't.**

 **Cash is awesome! The spendable kind. Peace!**


	3. Homeless Animals Day

**::Sign Language::**

 _"Cybertronian"_

 **/Comm-Link/**

 **MSDN**

 **Sister and Daughter**

 **Theme: International Homeless Animals Day**

 **Title: Can I Keep Them?**

 _"No"_

 **::Please?::**

 _"No"_

 **::Pretty, pretty, please?::**

 _"Yeah! Pretty please? How can you say 'no' to a 'pretty please'?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Ah! Come on, boss. I know we're 'Cons, but can you really say 'no' to those optics?"_

 _"..."_

 **::Please?::**

 _"...Fine."_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Alright! Where are we-"_

 _"Only one."_

 _"..."_

 _"...But what about the other nineteen?"_

 _"Who assisted you bring the numerous animals in here?"_

 _"Skywarp"_

 **/Skywarp: desist current activity. Order: report to Soundwave's quarters./**

 _"Hehehe..."_

 _"He is so slagged."_

 **::But, what do we do with the cats and dogs? We can't just leave them! They need us!::**

 _"Rumble: find suitable homes for felines. Frenzy: find suitable homes for canines. Seabreeze: pick one."_

 **::Two? Please?::**

 _"No"_

 **::Please?::**

 _"No"_

 **::Pretty, pretty, please? With sugar on top?::**

 _"This is gonna take a while"_

 _"Mm-Hm"_


	4. Bacon Day

_'Thoughts'_

 **MSDN**

 **Story: Sister and Daughter**

 **Theme: International Bacon Day**

 **Title: Why Knock Out Is Afraid of Bacon**

Breakdown expertly polishes the medical berth 'till the surface shines. Working under Knock Out had taught him how to remove even the toughest energon stains.

Standing back, he admires his work. Every surface was clean, each tool in it's proper place, dismembered limbs were disposed of, Knock Out is clinging to his waist-

 _'Wait... What?'_

Breakdown blinks down at his friend and colleague, "KO? What are you doing? And-*sniff*-what's that smell?"

Knock Out proccesor takes a moment to register that the blue mech had said anything. When it does, his optics dart around, as if searching for some hidden danger.

BANGBANGBANG!

"Aaaagghh! Keep it away from me! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!"

Breakdown stares in confusion as his best friend scrambles to hide in..."KO, why are you in the clo-"

BANGBANGBANG!

Still very confused, Breakdown goes to see whose banging on the medbay doors.

 _'They're not even locked..'_

Sending the command to open the slideing doors, he soon finds himself staring at a very large black and purple chest. Raiseing his helm to get a better look at whoever this was...he started to wish he hadn't opened the door.

"Hi, Blitzwing. Can I help you?"

Breakdown stiffened when Random's glitchy grin grew, "HAZ ZOME BACON!"

"Merf!"

Breakdown stumbled backwards onto his rump. Strips of greasy hog meat stuffing his mouth. Coughing the crispy substance out, he watched the as the deranged triplechanger skipped down the halls singing 'Rub Some Bacon On It' and throwing bacon like confetti.

Spitting the last peice of bacon out, he glanced over at Knock Out's hiding place.

And the shiny trail of grease that led to it...

* * *

 **Bacon cocktail anyone? Anyone?**

 **Disclaimer Because I Felt Like It: 'Rub some Bacon On It' belongs to Rhett and Link. You can find them on YouTube. Breakdown, Knock Out, and Blitzwing belong to Hasbro. Bacon belongs to me. All of it. Even the piece your eating right now. That's mine.**

 **Random Question From Last One-Shot: Should Seabreeze have a cat or a dog?**

 **Cash is eating turkey bacon. Peace!**


	5. A Lullaby

**A Lullaby For a Stormy Night**

Artist: Vienna Teng

Album: Waking Hour

Released: 2002

Genre: Alternative/Indie

 **.**

Little spark, be not afraid  
The acid rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here now

Little spark  
Be not afraid  
Though bombs explodes  
And blasters flash  
Illuminates your coolantstained face  
I am here now

And someorn you'll know  
The world is so  
This same acid rain that draws you near me  
Falls on Warlords and Primes  
And femmes and mechs  
Makes the world that you see  
In the solar cycle

Little spark  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moons  
And their shimmering light beams  
Still keep pleasant fluxes  
I am here now

Little spark  
Be not afraid  
The war makes monsters of our people  
And weapans of our servos  
They are real, understand  
But I am here now

And someorn you'll know  
The world is so  
This same acid rain that draws you near me  
Falls on Warlords and Primes  
And femmes and mechs  
Makes the world that you see  
In the solar cycle

For you know, once even I  
Was a little spark  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle somebot always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet recharge the fears  
And to give a kiss goodcycle

Well, now I am grown  
And these metacycles have shown  
Acid rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened optics do close

And I hope that you'll know  
The world is so  
This same acid rain that draws you near me  
Falls on Warlords and Primes  
And femmes and mechs  
Makes the world that you see  
In the solar cycle

Everything's fine in the solar cycle  
The acid rain will be gone in the solar cycle  
But I'll still be here in the solar cycle

* * *

 **These edited lyrics appeared the latest chapter of my story 'My Baby Boy'. This is the full version and I hope you all enjoy it. I recommend reading this while listening to the original song, or after listening to it. That way you can get the full feel of the song.**

 **In SecretEnigma's fic, 'A Melody of Second Chances', I learned that Cybertronians don't sing! I did some research and found out they do have music and many like to dance. They will sing along to human songs and (at some point at least) had songs of their own. A song is poetry put to music. But from the way TFWiki phrased it, it sounds like Cybertronians don't** _ **sing**_ **anymore. That those "** **11 million traditional Cybertronian songs", may be really really old. My guess is that these songs are from ancient days.**

 _G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers_ continuity

At least in this continuity, Cybertron had a rich history of music. With his Matrix-granted powers, the former G.I. Joe commander Hawk had access to a database of at least 11 million traditional Cybertronian songs. One apparently has a line that goes: "Protoform/Protoform/What will you be?"

 **Consider my version of 'A Lullaby of A Stormy Night' one of those 11 million songs. This Hawk guy only knew that protoform song thanks to the Matrix. The Matrix and Iacon's Hall of Records are probably the only places where those songs can be found now. Modern Cybertronian music is all instrumental. Some individuals may have passed a few songs down from generation to generation, though. Like lullabies...**

 **Cash is out. Peace.**


	6. The Last Lullaby

_"Cybertronian"_

 _Thoughts_

 **"Bond"**

 _Telepathy_

 **The Last Lullaby**

 _"And I hope that you'll know_  
 _The world is so_  
 _This same acid rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on Warlords and Primes_  
 _And femmes and mechs_  
 _Makes the world that you see_  
 _In the solar cycle"_

Airachnid gently rocked the sparkling as she walked across the room, her engine humming gently as she sang the old lullaby. The song has been in her family since before the beggining of the first Golden Age. Back when the Thirteen still ruled Cybertron.

 _"Everything's fine in the solar cycle_  
 _The acid rain will be gone in the solar cycle_  
 _But I'll still be here in the solar cycle..."_

The explosions from earlier had stopped, so Airchnid had to find a new place to hide her sparkling and herself before the winners discovered them. Pausing at the door, she looks down lovingly at Onyxblade. He chirps at her, making her smile.

It will be easier to move if her hands are free, so she unlatches her sparkling hold and carefully places him inside next to her spark.

When she is certain her child is secure, Airachnid peeks behind the doorway. She scans the immediate area for any life signs and finds only the resident scraplets. Quietly moving the sheet of metal covering the doorway, Airachnid dashes out of the crumbling building.

It isn't long before Airachnid runs into an obstacle. Ducking into the shadows of one of the buildings in the deserted city, she dims her optics as an orange and green mech walks past towards a short green mech who appeared to be in charge.

The black and purple femme studied the group of mechs, her optics quickly finding the shield they wore proudly. It was similiar to the one the Autobots wear, but squatter and pointed on the edges of the upper face.

Airachnid narrowed her optics, she knew this shield very well.

 _"Where's Wheeljack?"_

Airachnid's attention snaps to the leader, 'Springer' she thinks. She cocks her head, _Wheeljack is here? Hmm..._

She smirks, sinking deeper into the shadows. While still keeping an eye on the Wreckers, she pulls her attention inward. It was considered very taboo to most bots to bypass a direct bond to get to an indirect one, but Airachnid wasn't most bots. She had no qualms with going around her mate's bond to reach his brother's. After-all, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong. She just needed to get his attention so that he could help her and Onyxblade get away from the Wreckers and find a new safe house.

She knew she had his attention when she felt a him "jump" and received a feeling of questioning confusion.

 **"Wheeljack, have fun trashing my old comrads?"** , she inoccently asks him.

 **"Airachnid?",** the Wrecker answers, confused for a moment, before realizing what she's said **, "Your close by. What are you doing here?"**

 **"I'm stalking your leader"** , she jokes, glancing at the unaware mech, **"I'm not impressed."**

 **"Says the ex-assasin... Look, I'll be there in a moment, just keep the bond open. Oh, by the way, going** _ **around**_ **Redgun? Shame, shame."**

Airachnid mentally chuckles, **"What can I say? I'm a bad femme."**

Wheeljack sends her feelings of scolding, but the effect if ruined by his clear amusment.

44444444444444444444444444444444444

Airachnid studied the bunker, noting all the posable exits and escape routes. Once she was done, she turned her head to glance at Wheeljack, "It'll do."

Wheeljack rolls his optics and pushes himself off of the wall he'd been leaning on, "So relieved you approve, your Highness", he says with a slight bow.

Airachnid chuckles, a content smile on her faceplates. Moments like this, the playful banter... They were too rare. Even now, the moment is tainted by the need for alertfulness. Any moment could be their last if they didn't stay on guard.

But she would take what she could get.

Sitting down on one of the bunk-berths, she unlatches her sparkling hold to let Onyxblade out.

The little black flyer clicked excitetly, happy to be out of the hold. He looked around the room to see what his new home looked like, but quickly spots his Uncle Wheeljack. Whistling to get his attention, Onyxblade reached his small arms out towards the white mech.

Grinning wide, Wheeljack obliged him and picked him up and set him in the crook of his elbow, "Hey, scraplet. Get into any trouble?", he focused on the emotions assosiated with the words, but didn't send them over the bond.

Onyxblade shook his head _, Me good._

Wheeljack shuttered his optics in surprise, "He can send words now?"

Airachnid rubs the mechling's wing nubs, making him purr, before answering Wheeljack, "Only a few, but he's a fast learner. Arn't you 'Nyx?"

The sparkling giggles when his danniluk tickles his side _, Me good._

"Yes you are", she smiles absently, "He only knows a few words. 'Good', 'bad', 'me', 'danni', 'opi', and he even has a word for you."

Wheeljack narrows his optics when he spots the mischeivious glint in hers, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"'Nyx, who's holding you?"

 _Boom Boom!_

"Boom Boom? Huh, not as bad I thought it would be. How can he talk already? He's only three decavorns!"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't able to project my thoughts until my second upgrade. And no where near the clearity he can."

Wheeljack hummed in thought, "I'm going to stick around for a few cycles. Make sure nothin' happens."

He passes Onyxblade over to Airachnid, planning on patroling the area. Onyxblade, though, didn't want his Boom Boom to leave. He wanted him to stay. He clung to Wheeljack's digits, his little claws digging into the seams.

Wheeljack winced, "Kid, ya got to let go. I got to go."

Thoroughly amumused by the tough mech's predicament, Airachnid was tempted not to help him, "Try singing to him, that'll get him to let go. And if we're fortunete, he'll fall into recharge."

"Sing? I can't sing, only femmes can do that!"

"Actually, mechs can sing just fine. They just don't because of social norms. But that's not the kind I'm talking about."

"...oh. _That_ kind of singing. I can do that."

Airachnid smiled as Wheeljack's gravly voice filled the room with the words of the family lullaby.

 _"Little spark, be not afraid_  
 _The acid rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
 _Like an unwanted stranger_  
 _There is no danger_  
 _I am here now..."_

444444444444444444444444444444

 **I've wanted to write this scene for soooooo looooooooooong! I finally have it done! For all those who are actually reading 'My Baby Boy', this takes place shortly before the prologue. After they're done singing little Jack/Onyxblade to sleep, Wheeljack will go on patrol and overhear a trasmission informing all Autobots of Redgun's betrayal. *sigh* Fun times...**

 **If you want the full song, go to the previous chapter, simply titled, 'A Lullaby'. Oh, and before I forget, by the next update of the title of these one-shots will be changed to 'Tales From Cashagon's Universal Streams"**

 **Cash is out. Peace!**


End file.
